


I pensieri di Kisshu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatta rosa [2]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per Il giardino di Efp per I prompt del lunedì.Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Anatema.





	I pensieri di Kisshu

I pensieri di Kisshu

 

L’amore per me è diventato un anatema. Una dannata persecuzione, una maledetta ossessione.

Da quando ho avuto le tue labbra, ho desiderato avere sempre di più, ma so che violandoti non godrei di ciò che desidero. Voglio la tua bocca, voglio il tuo sorriso, voglio il tuo profumo.

Oh, gattina. Voglio te! Averti mia prigioniera, delicatamente abbandonata in preda alla febbre non mi è sufficiente.

Morirei per te, ucciderei per averti, ma non posso spezzarti.

Ho passato tutta la mia infanzia tra gli stenti, il ghiaccio e la morte. Desideroso di riavere la mia casa, per te sono io l’invasore, ma tu lo sei per me. Fai parte della razza che sta avvelenando il luogo dove sognavo di vivere.

Mi hai maledetto, con il sentimento che hai istillato in me.

Così meravigliosamente unica, così terribilmente diversa. Tu, il mio nemico, fai ardere di passione tutto il mio corpo.

Ridurti in catene, obbligarti a obbedirmi mi tenta, ma non posso obbligarti ad essere mia. Non mi basta, voglio vederti giocare al mio gioco perverso di tua spontanea volontà. Voglio udirti gridare il mio nome, non ai colpi di un chimero.

Mi sta bene essere rifiutato, perché questo non è un semplice capriccio. Ti plagerò, ti vedrò cambiare idea su di me.

Ti scioglierai, stregata dai miei baci, dalle mie carezze. La tua anima è peccatrice come la mia, prima o poi pregherai Ichigo. Perché questo mondo non perdona e scoprirai anche tu cosa vuol dire perdere la purezza.

Siamo destinati a cercarci in ogni sguardo, in ogni parola e in ogni gesto. Siamo di due razze diverse, ma alla fine siamo uguali. Entrambi desideriamo, entrambi respiriamo.

Smetterai di tremare di terrore ed inizierai a farlo per eccitazione.

Graffiami, feriscimi, mia gattina; ma condividi con me questo crudele anatema d’amore.

 

 


End file.
